


The Trenches

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sirius and James are fighting in the trenches.





	The Trenches

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Sirius watched as a blast of blue light shot over the trench where he was lying. James was beside him, mud caked on the left side of his glasses, and his fear obvious. He could hear the Death Eaters not far away, the sound of their boots in the puddles the constant rain had created over the past two hours. Every time he tried to raise his head, more hexes and curses were shot their way.  
  
"Do you think this this is the end?"  
  
Sirius turned to look at James and growled, "No, so shut up. Don’t talk like that, not here and not now."  
  
"Lily said she had a bad feeling about this raid," James continued softly. "I should have stayed home. Harry and Lily, they need me. How can I keep doing this?"  
  
"You’ll keep doing this because, if you don’t, neither of them will survive long enough to live the happily ever after they deserve," Sirius said firmly. His voice only trembled slightly as he spoke about his best friend’s future with Evans and their new child.  
  
"It won’t stop raining," James whined as he pushed fringe away from his forehead. "How can we defend ourselves when we’re trapped in this trench and they won’t stop?"  
  
"Bloody fuck, Prongs. Stop sounding like a Hufflepuff," Sirius snarled finally. Before James could argue with him, he leaned forward and kissed him roughly. When he finally pulled back, he sighed. "Remember that moving picture show Moony took us to see? All those Muggle blokes stuck in trenches just like this only a lot longer and with bullets flying at them?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Wormtail wanted to see it again right after," James recalled thoughtfully. "So we’re just like those Muggles, aren’t we?"  
  
"Sort of," Sirius decided with a shrug. "And those guys, they lived and went home to their birds and babies. So, see, we’re not doing anything those Muggles didn’t do ages ago."  
  
"And their friends," James whispered before he smiled crookedly. "They always had their friends, in the end."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius grinned before he kissed James again. He gripped his wand when he pulled back and winked. "With friends, you can do just about anything, even fight a bunch of Death Eaters in the rain. What do you say, Prongs? Fancy killing a few Death Eaters?"  
  
James nodded as he held up his wand. "I’m ready."


End file.
